A Vacation Of A Lifetime
by tobleroneo
Summary: Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Sakura are going to Konoha! What will happen, and why do they have to go? GaaSaku TemaShika Kank? SasuOC usual pairings PPL! If you have read ch. 5 and 7, you would've noticed that Asuma was smoking when he wasn't suppose to!
1. Remember When

Hurrah! This is my first Sakura/Gaara story so I might have difficulties doing this, okay? -smiles sheepishly- I'm so excited! WAI! YAY I ate too much sugar today!

**Sakura:** Don't you always eat sugar?

**Me: **No... Ok, maybe... ARGH OK YES I DO!

**Gaara:** Hn.

**Me:** Is 'Hn' a word? I doubt it.

**Gaara: **-superglare!-

**Disclaimer: **Look at my profile! Tells you riiiiiight there.-pointstosomewhereonprofile-

---------------------------------------------------------------

**A Vacation Of A Lifetime**

**Chapter 1: Remember When...**

**-Sakura's POV-**

'I can't believe this is happening! We're actually going to Konoha! I can't wait. This is the advantage you get for being the best friend of the KazeKage of The Hidden Sand Village.' I thought when I heard we were going to Konoha. Temari, Gaara's sister, just told me the news. I was so excited. Even when I'm on missions, it's always work work and work. Hearing this I just knew we were going on vacation. Anyways, I should tell you some things about me.

My name's Haruno Sakura. I'm from the Hidden Sand. I'm 16 and a female(duh). Gaara, AKA KazeKage, is my best friend since forever. Temari and Kankuro, Gaara's brother, are my second best friends. They treat me like family. I'm an orphan, abandoned by my parents when I was 1. It's kind of hard for me to see other families knowing they love eachother even when they say they hate eachother, but I can get through those situations.

I'm really hyper when I want to be, some might call me insane. I call myself evil. I have pink hair, even though I don't know why. My favourite colours are black, red, purple and green. I have emerald eyes, and maybe some would say strong. I'm a medic nin so I don't get hurt that often.

You might be thinking how I got to be friends with Gaara and how I wasn't killed. But he's just misunderstood. He's a very nice and (should I say) cute guy. He's protective of his family and funny when he's not in public.

"Sakura, you okay? You look like you're spazzing out," said a worried Temari. I always considered her as a sister I never had.

"Oh, don't worry Temari. I was just daydreaming again," I replied, smiling just to reassure her.

"Ok... but can you please answer when I call your name the first time?"

"Sure Temmi!" I chirped, only to be answered by a glare. She always gets pissed off when I call her that. "Umm, yeah"

I looked over to where Gaara was. Did I mention we were on a bus?(A/N: In my story, it's in modern time) I blushed and smiled at him when he looked at me. I ran memories through my head when Gaara and I just met. I was happy to meet such a great friend.

**-Flashback-**

**-Normal POV-**

_5 year old Sakura was roaming around the park, waving at people who were passing by and petting animals who were staring at her. She was trying to look for a friend, since she was always lonely. Suddenly she saw a little red head boy sitting alone on a swing, playing with sand with his shoes. 'Maybe he wants to be friends.' thought Sakura. _

_She walked over to him and sat down on the other swing._

_"Hi, my name's Sakura! What's your name?"_

_"..." was all the boy said. He kept on staring at her, shocked that she wasn't afraid of him._

_"Uh, hello?" Sakura waved her hand infront of him._

_"My name is Sabaku no Gaara," he finally said, "Aren't you afraid of me?"_

_"Nope!" she chirped, "I wanna be friends! I'm so lonely! I'm 5, how about you?"_

_"I'm 6", replied Gaara, "Didn't you're parents tell you anything about me? Or did you just not listen to them?"_

_"Oh, I don't have any parents," said Sakura sadly._

_"Me neither."_

_"Want to be friends? Do you have siblings? Are they fun? Where are they?" Sakura exploded with questions._

_"You ask too much questions."_

_After that, they became inseperable. Going everywhere with eachother, sharing secrets and thoughts._

**-End Flashback-**

"We're here!" shouted the bus driver, "Everybody out!"

Everybody lined up walking to the door, making sure to give the driver glares for his rudeness, except Gaara of course.

They walked up to the gate, preparing to meet their guide. Suddenly, out popped a group of 4.

"Yo, you guys must be from the Hidden Sand, I'm Hatake Kakashi, this is Shousinai Himari, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto," greeted a silver haired jounin, pointing to each person when said their name.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"I'm Kankuro."

"HIYA! I'm Temari! And this is Sabaku no Gaara!"

"I knew someone ate my sugar stash," mummbled Sakura. Then out of nowhere, a rabbit came in site.

"KAWAII!" screeched Temari and Sakura. As tough as they were, they still had their weaknesses. And rabbits, were one of their weaknesses.

"Don't touch the Great Rabbit Lord with your filthy hands!" cried someone. Everybody turned their heads to a boy, about the same age as them and a dog on his head.

"Kiba, must I tell you I'm not the so called "Rabbit Lord"," sighed the rabbit in a heavy British accent, knowing what would happen next.

"YES YOU ARE! NO OTHER RABBIT CAN TALK, DANCE, AND SING HERE!" cried Kiba with the wailing Akamaru.

Then a toad came into the scene.

"What is it now, Amari?" asked the toad with baggy eyes.

"OH GREAT FROG LORD! YOU HAVE COME AT LAST!" bowed Kiba and Akamaru.

"Bark!"

"How many times did I tell you, I'M NO LORD OR FROG! I'M A TOAD!"

Seconds later that happened, they disappeared. Everybody was staring at the place they were in, excluding Gaara.

"Umm... Nevermind that,-mummbles- Got to tell Kurenai to watch him," said Kakashi.

"That's ok, he must have eaten lots of sugar!" grinned Sakura.

-sweatdrop-

"Now, let's show you around!" yelled a certain blonde.

---------------------------------------------------------------

They walked around town, looking here and there, smacking away perverts, fanboys and girls, buying tons of stuff(well the girls did) and eating(except Gaara).

"Wow! This vacation is going to be great!" said Sakura, eating her ramen.

"I know!" smiled Temari, slurping and talking at the same time.

Gaara noticed some men were looking at Sakura pervertly and put his arm around her. Sakura blushed at his actions but kept on eating.

**-Gaara's POV-**

Sakura's been acting weird around me lately. She's blushing whenever I look at her or make contact with her. I mean, we're best friends. We've known eachother since she was 5. Now she's acting distant to me like I'm some kind of alien. Maybe it's something she ate. Wait, why am I worrying about her? She can take care of herself and her hair, her beautiful face, her cute smile, her strawberry and cherry sc- Ok, WAAAY of topic.Stupid hormones.

**-Normal POV-**

Sakura stared at Gaara weirdly. He was making faces and muttering things like strawberries and cherry.

"Sakura, is there something on my face," asked Gaara, a little annoyed.

Sasuke, sitting right next to them was getting a little jealous. 'Why am I feeling this way?' he thought to himself. Sure, he thought Sakura was a beautiful girl, but he never had this feeling with a girl. 'Stupid hormones.' Sound familiar?

"Next stop, KARASHI HOTEL!" shouted Kakashi. (made that up)

---------------------------------------------------------------

When they got there, all they could do was stare. The building was HUGE! It had 1900 floors, lots of windows, two LARGE pools, 3 saunas, 4 hot tubs and 6 gardens.

"Oh my sugar!" was all Sakura said. She has an obsession with sugar if you didn't know that.

They were led to the "Counter of Doom", where they got their keys and headed to their rooms.

Next Chapter: Room Arrangements

"What do you mean there's only one bathroom!" "That's what I said, if you're having hearing problems."

---------------------------------------------------------------

WEE! I'm so happy.

Well, till next time! Ja!


	2. Room Arrangements

Nothing important here... no reviews.. boohoo. I'm kinda in a bad mood so I might do something bad to Sasuke (hehe)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap: **

When they got there, all they could do was stare. The building was HUGE! It had 1900 floors, lots of windows, two LARGE pools, 3 saunas, 4 hot tubs and 6 gardens.

"Oh my sugar!" was all Sakura said. She has an obsession with sugar if you didn't know that.

They were led to the "Counter of Doom", where they got their keys and headed to their rooms.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Room Arrangements**

Once they got to the 2nd floor, Sakura and Temari realized they had no key. That's when they got suspicious.

"Hatake-san, why don't we have keys?" they asked.

"That's because you guys are sharing rooms!" glimmered Kakashi. You see, there is a reason why they came to Konoha... but I'm not telling you!

He handed out a piece of paper to them. It was the room arrangements, so it went like this:

Gaara and Sakura: Room 4

Temari and Kankuro (don't worry, nothings going to happen between them): Room 5

Hinata and Naruto: Room 6

Himari and Sasuke: Room 7

"Who's Hinata?" asked Sakura, thinking it was Naruto's girlfriend.

"Hinata? Oh, she's going to be showing the girls around with Himari because the Hokage doesn't trust us," whined Naruto. Then he thought to himself 'Of course, if _I_ was Hokage...'

"And, there's only one bathroom," Kakashi said giddly.

"What do you mean there's only one bathroom?"

"That's what I said, if you're having hearing problems."

'This is gonna be long vacation...' Everybody thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------

When they got into their rooms, they could hear Temari and Kankuro arguing. Loudly.

"Put you dolls on YOUR side!"

"They're not dolls! They're puppets!"

"Just the same!"

"Nu-uh! Dolls are for girls!"

"Then what's this?" -holds up Ninja Turtle-

"That's an action figure!"

"YOU TWO! SHUTUP!" cried someone else in another room.

They both shut up but not before throwing kunais at the room the person was in.

"Finally, when will you two stop arguing?" sighed Sakura. She glanced around to find Gaara threatning some gamblers to stay away from him. 'Hehe, he'll never change' she thought as she giggled.

"What are you giggling about?" asked Gaara.

"Oh nothing!" replied Sakura in a singsong voice.

Meanwhile with Sasuke...

'Damn it, why couldn't I get paired up with Sakura? Why browless guy? (Authoress: Don't diss him!) What's so good about him?" He thought as he stared at the pair with envious eyes. He was getting more jealous by the second. Still grumbling, he went outside only to trip and fall into a pile of dog poop. (hehe)

"Sh-t!"

"Yes, I know."

"Who's there?"

Sasuke looked up to find Himari, holding a leash to her dog.

"You!"

"Me what?" giggled Himari.

"Your dog did this!" he pointed an accusing finger at her dog.

"No she didn't! Any other dog could've done it! My dog isn't the only dog here!"

Sasuke looked around the town and glared at Himari.

"W-well... they could've gone home!" defended Himari.

Sasuke said nothing, and turned around into the hotel. "EWW! What's that smell?" "OMG! Didn't you take a shower?" could be heard in the hotel.

Himari inwardly giggled and looked at her dog. She grinned and said, "Good job Higari!"

Higari barked in turn.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Argh, so tired," yawned Sakura, snuggling into her pillow. Her hair was wet because she took a shower not too long ago.

"You didn't even eat anything yet," said Gaara.

"I know, I know..."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Ya.." Then she took out her IPod and walked out the door. You could hear her singing **Everytime We Touch, By Cascada.**

Gaara stared at her while she started to sing:

**Everytime We Touch by Cascada  
I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I dont know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive **  
She started swinging her hips... and waving her arms...

**'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go,  
I Want you in my life. **

Wrapped her arms around herself...

**Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I've cried  
The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.. **

Crouched down and jumped up...

**'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go,  
I Want you in my life. **

Danced wildly...

**'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,   
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side. **

Gone out of site...

'Crap.' Gaara thought. 'Can I really be falling for her?' He shook his head and followed Sakura to the restaraunt they were going to eat dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------------

When they got there, it was full. People everywhere were staring at them, hearts in their eyes. Hey, it's not everyday you see the KazeKage and his best friend walk in to a restaraunt.

They got to their table, taking the seats closer to the window.

"What smells like dog sh-t?" asked Sakura, pinching her nose.

"Dunno," everyone replied, except Gaara. He wasn't happy about the seating arrangements. It was like this(in a circle):

Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Himari, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi, Temari and Kankuro.

"Gaara, Sakura, Temari, Kankuro, this is Hinata," said Kakashi.

"Hi," they greeted.

"H-h-hi," Hinata stuttered quietly.

"She's very shy," Naruto smiled.

Suddenly, the waiter bringing their drinks tripped and the water was headed for... Gaara... Sakura and SASUKE! Gaara pulled Sakura out of the way just in time for the water to hit Sasuke.

"CRAP! COLD!" screeched Sasuke.

"Good girl Higari, tripping the waiter," whispered Himari. Unfortunately, she brought her dog. They some kind of 'grudge' against Sasuke for some reason.

"Himari! You and your dog did this!" screamed Sasuke, in the verge of tears.

"Don't have proof!" sang Himari.

"When does the torture end?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE!

**Sasuke:** How could you?

**Me:** Eh, something to entertain the readers.


	3. Tenten, Himari and Naruto

Mehehe.. I'm in a better mood right now so I'll put in some fluff! Of course, why did they come anyways? Kakashi... you better tell us what's your plan. Himari and her dog's going to make Sasuke suffer! But something might happen to them!

**Gaara:** You're making me sound weird.

**Me:** Oh yea, WHEN,

**Gaara:** Read the script why don't you?

**Me: **I wrote it, so I should know what's going to happen.

**Gaara:** Then what's going to happen?

**Me: **I.. uh.. TENTEN AND NEJI ARE GOING TO SHOW UP?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything... If I DID, Ino wouldn't be so bitchy, Itachi would be a good guy with a bad attitude, Sakura would be from Sand...

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Tenten, Himari and Naruto**

The next day, Kakashi brought Sakura, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara to the mall. There, they met two long lost friends at the food court.

"Tenten, Neji! Over here!" yelled Sakura and Temari. They met each other when Gai's team was on a mission.

Tenten and Neji turned to the direction their names were called. Neji had his "Normal" face on, and Tenten was grinning widely.

"SAKURA! TEMARI! HIHIHIHI!" screeched Tenten, spilling her bubbletea on Neji.

"Argh..." mummbled Neji.

They went over to them and sat down on a table. Suprisingly, Neji was clean.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Tenten, drinking a recently bought bubbletea.

"We're here on vacation!" Sakura squealed.

They talked about girl stuff while the boys (and Himari and Hinata) ate their food. Soon, Hinata and Himari joined their conversation. Then came the introductions.

"This is Gaara and Kankuro, Temari's brothers," introduced Sakura, "Say hi!"

"Hi"

"Hn."

Sakura frowned at Gaara and told him to say hi. He refused again and started to walk away.

"TEMMI! Make him say hi!" whined Sakura as she tugged on Gaara's shirt.

"Gaara.." Temari started, her eyes turning red.

"Fine. Hi," said Gaara. One thing that scares Gaara the most was evil girls threatning him with blackmail. I know, Temari didn't threaten him with blackmail, not yet that is.

"Let's go to Neji's house -coughmansioncough- and have a sleepover!" Tenten suddenly shouted, scaring everyone except Gaara and Neji. Neji started to say something but was cut off by Tenten. (The EYES people! The evil girl eyes!)

"Make sure to bring movies!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

They decided that the boys go with Neji and the girls with Tenten. They found out that Tenten had a room in Neji's mansion because she practicaly lived there.

The girls also had rules, strict ones at that. The boys, except Gaara and Neji(who had gotten used to this) thought the rules were unfair. The laws, or rules were that the girls get to pick everything they do or watch.

"L-let's p-p-play t-truth o-or d-d-dare," suggested Hinata, playing with her fingers as she said that.

"YAY! LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" the rest of the girls cheered, making the boys wince.

"No," stated Neji, only to receive a death glare from all the girls, "Fine."

They sat down and brought some sake with them. I know they're underaged, but in my world, they're not!

Sakura started first, "Tenten, truth or dare?"

Tenten thought for a while. 'If I pick dare, she might pick something embarrassing to me, and if I pick truth, she might make me tell something about my love life!' she thought. 'Well, dare it is.'

"Dare."

The others huddled together but pushed the boys out of the group. The girls began whispering and giggling.

"Let's make her pour sake over Neji," said Himari, an image above her head.

"How about we dare her to kiss Kankuro," giggled Temari.

"Nah, Neji would kill him," said Sakura. The 'evil' girls thought for a moment before Hinata said,

"H-h-how a-about T-tenten k-k-kiss N-neji-niisan?"

"PERFECT!" agreed the others, making Hinata sweatdrop because they hadn't thought of it sooner.

Sakura stared at Tenten and smirked evilly.

"Tenten... I dare you to kiss Neji for 30 seconds."

Tenten looked at Neji and blushed, then glared at Sakura. She walked over to Neji and sat infront of him. She leaned in and closed her eyes.

'Eek! I can't I'm going to kiss Neji! THE Hyuuga Neji!' Tenten thought. Then their lips touched. Unconciously she put her arms around Neji and leaned in more. 1..2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...30...31...

"STOP! THAT'S 31 SECONDS ALREADY!"

Neji and Tenten pulled away and blushed 100 shades of red.

"My turn!" said Tenten, like nothing happened, "Himari.. truth or dare?"

Himari and her dog turned pale. (Hey, she brought her dog) 'Uh-oh.' they both thought.

"T-truth," Himari stuttered Hinata-like.

"Why do you have a grudge against Sasuke? I mean, you two always bicker like an old couple."

"Well, it started 3 years ago when we were put in the same team.."

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

_(My beginning)_

_"Okay idiots, introduce yourselves," said Kakashi lazily, "You, with the dog."_

_"My name's Shousinai Himari, I hate lots of things, and I like lots of things. My dream is to kill all annoying people." -sweatdrop-_

_"ME NEXT! ME NEXT!" shouted the 'annoying' blonde._

_"Fine," sighed Kakashi._

_"MY NAME'S UZUMAKI NARUTO! I HATE PEOPLE WHO HATE ME AND HATE RAMEN! I LOVE RAMEN AND TO ANNOY PEOPLE! MY DREAM IS TO BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE!" -snicker-_

_"You, with the weird hair," pointed Kakashi. The weird haired boy glared at him and said,_

_"My name's Uchiha Sasuke. I hate weak people -glares at Naruto and Himari- and what I like is none of your business. My dream is to kill someone I really hate."_

_"WHO ARE SAYING WEAK!" screeched Himari._

_"Uh.. he never said you were weak," said Kakashi._

_"HE STARED AT ME WHILE HE SAID THAT!"_

_"I'm surrounded by idiots," mummbled Kakashi._

_"HOW CAN OTHER GIRLS LIKE YOU! YOU STUPID TOMATO LOVER!"_

_Sasuke's eyes turned red._

_"Don't you ever diss tomatos." -slap-_

_Himari cupped her cheek and stared at Sasuke, but she didn't cry. She only whispered,_

_"Beware, Uchiha, beware."_

**End Flashback**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Everybody stared at Sasuke, but the girls GLARED.

"How DARE you slap her," threatend Sakura. Inner Sakura was begging to come out and pound the daylights out of the girl slapper.

Sasuke glared at Himari. "THAT'S why you've been making my life miserable? Geeze, didn't think you would take it THAT personally."

"Anyways, moving on!" sweatdropped Tenten, scared that her friend would become a murderer.

Giving Sasuke one last glare, Himari smirked at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, truth or dare?"

Shouts were heard by the girls like, "Be a man Naruto!" and "DARE! PICK DARE!"

"I've made up my mind! I pick... TRUTH!"

"Chicken," muttered Himari, then said, "Is it true that you kissed Sasuke?"

At that, Hinata fainted, and Sakura and Tenten had to wake her up.

"Well, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" confessed Naruto, then he started to cry.

"N-n-naruto-kun, i-it i-i-isn't y-y-your f-fault," reasoned Hinatam walking up to him and put a comforting hand on him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

AWW! Cute, ne?

**Himari: **Keh, cute? You made Gay Lord over there slap me!

**Me: **Hey, I got to do a little drama somewhere. And anyways, you two will become closer!

**Sasuke:** -flashes her a grin- Yeah, so get over it.


	4. Sasuke and Neji

Chapter 4! Yay! I only got one review... boohoo. I'll get over it. Sorry for not updating... got busy and stuff. You won't kill me, right? -hides behind Sasuke-

**Sasuke:** Why me?

**Me:** Because I currently hate you.

**Others:** HAHA

**Sasuke:** -Glare- Why you son of a b-

**Me: **Nu-uh. Bad Sasuke, using that kind of language infront of our readers! No tomatoes for you.

**Sasuke:** NOOOOOO

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything here.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Sasuke and Neji**

"Anyways, it's Naruto's turn," said Sakura. She looked around at the others. All of them, except Gaara, Sasuke and Neji were shaking. Tenten, Himari and Hinata knew who he would pick. Oh, the horror. "Naruto, go."

"Fine. Teme, truth or dare?" Sasuke glared at him. "He never said which one," defended Tenten. Another glare earned from Sasuke. Neji glared back and threw a pillow at him. (Wow)

"Naruto, which one?"

Naruto put on killer puppy eyes to Hinata. "Hinata-chan, can you pick for me?" Hinata nodded and pointed to Sasuke, "I-I p-p-pick U-u-uchiha.." "YES!"

He smirked wickedly and rubbed his hands together.

"Teme, truth or dare?"

"Hn."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Sakura sighed and snuggled closer to Gaara. "I think that means dare."

"Then I dare you to... lip sync to Ultimate, by Lindsay Lohan! and do the actions too!" Everybody groaned. Who knew he say such a corny dare. But it was amusing to watch.

Sasuke had put on a pink tutu and platforms, and shaking his ass to the beat.

**You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again**

He started to lip sync badly since he didn't know the song. Then he starting thinking, 'How did that dobe get the CD?'

**I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've meet someone new  
Who's just like you**

Sasuke then started to use a marker and draw question marks on the guys' forehead. Everybody's except Gaara, that is. Then he kissed Naruto on the cheek. "MY CHEEK! IT BURNS!" screamed Naruto. He ran to the kitchen to boil his cheek. He came back 1/2 second later that happened.

**You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you**

Sasuke poked a finger into Neji's chest who in response threw all the tomatoes in the house out into the 'Death Pit'. His eyes widened but glared at Himari who was laughing _EXTRA_ hard just to get on his nerves.

**You're the kind of guy who's hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart and put it back together again.**

He cut out a paper heart from Neji's FAVOURITE shirt and ripped it in half. This made Neji hit the nerve. Nobody, I mean _nobody_, touched his favourite shirt, except Tenten. Neji started strangling Sasuke (Whoa, someone watches too much Simpsons.) Then he twirled Sasuke around and kept on slamming him on the floor.

Next one to kill Sasuke was Tenten who was angry because he touched Neji. She pinned him to the wall with her kunais and walked up to him. She took out a plastic knife and pointed at his 'thing'. "You're so lucky this is plastic, or I would've cut it off right now."

Meanwhile, Himari was watching. She felt a new feeling enter her body and she didn't like it. She felt like she wanted to _protect_ it (meaning Sasuke). Himari coughed to get everybody's attention.

"I think it wasn't all his fault. It started with Naruto's dare, so he _had_ to do that," she sighed.

"I guess..." Tenten let go of him and they resumed playing the game.

"Neji, truth or dare?"

'Why did I even get dragged into this game?' "Dare"

Tenten started at him in awe. She was so sure he'd pick truth.

"I dare you to kiss raw meat."

"..." was all they said. A maid suddenly appeared with a plate of raw meat.

"Where's the knife and fork?" asked Neji, getting a bad vibe.

"Why Neji, I never said you'd be eating like that," said Sasuke.

Neji ate it and ran to the bathroom. He wasn't seen since. Just kidding. He came out after 15 runs to the washroom. Everybody shuffled away from him, not knowing he showered on the 10th run to the washroom.

-------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, short chapter...

Review! Ja


	5. The Reason

Sorry for not updating! I went to China for a vacation and we always went out to eat and shop so I didn't have time! Really sorry! In case you're wondering... Temari's going to be with Shikamaru... Once again.. sorry for not updating!

**Readers:** Right...

**Me:** Himari... come here -pulls Himari infront of me-

**Readers:** DIE!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. I only own MY characters and the plot. So please do not sue...

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: The Reason**

After truth and dare, Tenten decided to watch movies. Since everybody wanted to watch what they wanted to watch, they all had a vote. It went like this:

People: Sakura, Gaara, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Hinata. Himari, Sasuke, Temari, Kankuro.

Romance: Sakura, Tenten

Action: Sasuke,

Humor: Naruto, Kankuro, Hinata

Horror: Gaara, Neji, Temari, Himari

"Horror it is!" cheered Himari, sitting on Sasuke.

"Get off me," grumbled Sasuke, getting annoyed. When did Himari get on him anyways? He chose to ignore that question and tried to push Himari off him, only to get smacked by a red pillow. 'Since when did Neji had a red pillow?' he thought.

Just then Temari asked a question the captured everyone's attention.

"Do you really think we came here for vacation?"

"I don't think so... Tenten, do you know anything about this?" spoke Sakura.

Tenten shook her head. "I don't know anything about this subject. Why don't you ask the Hokage?"

-Ding-

"What's that?" whispered Temari.

-Ding-

"It's creeping me out," said Himari.

-Ding-

"NEJI GET THE FREAKIN' DOOR!" shrieked Tenten. Neji got up and opened the door. There, stood Shikamaru, in all his lazy pride.

"Shikamaru?" asked Naruto, "What are you doin' here?"

"Heard the Kazekage was here, decided to visit," answered Shika.

"Hi! My name's Haruno Sakura!"

"Temari."

"Kankuro."

"Hn."

"Sorry, Gaara doesn't talk much." smiled Sakura.

"Hn, my name's Nara Shikamaru," replied Shika, not bothering to to look at Sakura. He was busy staring at Temari.

"Shikamaru! Just in time for movies! Did you bring any?" grinned Tenten.

"No."

"Then go back home and get some!" screamed Himari.

"Ok, ok." Shikamaru walked back to the door and tried to open it. No luck.

"W-what's w-w-wrong w-with t-t-the d-door?" stuttered Hinata.

"It's locked."

"WHAT?" cried the girls.

Meanwhile...

----------------------------------------------------------

Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya and the bus driver (who was actually Gai) were giggling.

"Do they know we're actually playing matchmaker?" asked Kurenai, eyeing Naruto on the TV screen, making sure he doesn't go near Hinata.

"No, I made sure," replied Kakashi, reading the newest copy of his favourite book.

"Oh aren't they cute together?" admired Tsunade, stars in her eyes. Jiraiya: -sweatdrop-

"Are you sure we're supposed to do this?" Asuma asked, disappointed that Tsunade didn't let him smoke in her living room.

Gai nodded. "Even the letter said so, can't you see? We're only adding some extra people to it." They all looked at the letter:

Dear Tsunade-sama and others,

Please help us get Sakura and Gaara-sama together. They are meant for each other

but we are scared they might suspect something. That is why we are going to get them

to go on a vacation. I hope your village will let them stay until they are together.

I know this might seem silly but if they don't get together the villagers will declare a

new Kazekage. This seems impossible but you don't know what Sand villagers can

do. PLEASE HELP US!

Love, The GGAST Club (Get Gaara and Sakura Together Club)

"So what we're doing is right?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yep!" cheered Tsunade, "Now who's up for some sake?"

"I still don't think it was a good idea to lock them up," Kurenai spoke, "Himari and Sasuke might kill each other."

"Uhh... who cares?"

"You're right!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter but I can't think of anything else! The only time I can think is when I read reviews, so please review!

Love, Wind-chan! (my new penname!)


	6. Can't Think of Chapter Title

Now, sorry for not updating. I'm on my period and feeling evil. If you're a girl you would know what I mean. My sister doesn't even know how it feels! Today might have some evil stuff in it and some cuddly stuff. Warning: Moods might change in middle of story. Reviews are thanked at bottom. Character OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** No, not mine. -sob- But I will find a way to own them! -cackles-

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Can't Think of Chapter Name**

Since they were locked inside the house from the outside, they couldn't do anything about it. All the girls were shrieking, ok, Naruto, Himari and Temari were shrieking. All the other people were looking bored.

"I'm hungry," whined Sakura suddenly. She looked around for someone to whine at, and that someone was the KazeKage. "Gaara?" she asked so sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Can you get me some food?" Sakura made very cute and very big puppy eyes. "Pwease?"

"Can't you get it yourself?" asked Gaara, prying his eyes away from her big emerald eyes. "No, 'cuz I'm too weak because I'm hungry!" she started to whine again.

Gaara grumbled. Neji snickered. Sasuke smirked. Shika said troublesome. Kankuro snored. Naruto didn't know what was going on. Bad moves guys! That's where the other girls kick in.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji-kun?" Tenten batted her eyelashes.

"Hn." was all he replied. (Tenten: Bast-rd!)

"I'm hungry too!"

Neji groaned. 'What is with women and food these days? Wait... It can't be their-' "NEJI!" screamed Tenten. "Ok,ok." "Good, now I want strawberries covered in chocolate, a burger, frenchfries, and all those junkfood." smiled Tenten.

"Won't you get fat?" (Me: Neji Neji Neji. Never call a girl fat when she's on her period. It's just her cravings she has and you don't understand because you're a boy who thinks you're SO great at everything when you don't know anything about girls and you think you can boss us around... I think I should stop now.)

Tenten flared. "What did you just call me?"

Neji gulped and replied, "I'm just wondering about all those junkfood, won't you get fat?"

"JUST GET ME FOOD!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Now let's see how Himari and Sasuke are doing.

"Get me food."

"Hn."

"I _said, _get me food."

"Hn."

"Get me food!"

"Hn."

"Argh! Just get me food before I turn you into a girl and then you'll understand why I need junkfood!" screamed Himari. She started punching and kicking him. Then she grabbed a bottle of water and poured it ALL on his chicken hair.

Sasuke's eyes turned red then back. He looked like he was about to cry. "I spent ALL MORNING making sure my hair was perfect! How could you! My beautiful hair! Ruined because of this freak!"

"Just get me food. And junkfood at that."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Shika and Temari... dun dun dun.

Temari walked over to where Shikamaru was sitting.. er.. sleeping. She started poking him with a stick that she 'magicaly' found. But our beloved Shika didn't even move. She then kicked him. No reaction. Temari was getting annoyed. She THEN went as far as using a sword to stab him. Luckily, Shika woke up and dodged just in time.

"What do you want," mumbled Shikamaru. Then he whispered at the end, "Troublesome."

Unfortunately, Temari heard and exploded. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" She took out 5 swords, 10 daggers, 3 knives, 10 kunais, 4 shurikens, 2 chainsaws and 18 needles.

"I uh said bubbles," gulped the pineapple, hoping she would believe him. And she did. "Oh, that's what you said?"

"Could you please take away all the weapons?" Shika sweatdropped.

"I want some food," she said out of the blue.

"I don't know where the food is..."

"LIAR! I bet it's in Neji's room, come with me and let's trash Neji's room!"

Meanwhile... Neji's back stiffened. "Neji's...room...senses...tingling..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

With Kankuro:

SNORE SNORE SNORE SNORE SNORE SNORE SNORE SNORE SNORE SNORE SNORE SNORE SNORE SNORE SNORE PILLOW SNORE SNORE SNORE SNORE SNORE YES SNORE SNORE SNORE I WILL SNORE SNORE MARRY SNORE SNORE SNORE THE MUNCHKIN SNORE SNORE AND OOMPA LOOMPA... ok..

----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata!

"N-naruto-kun?" stuttered Hinata. She was going to ask Naruto something! People clap! -clapclap-

"Ya Hinata?" The look on Naruto was SOOO cute! Hinata was going to have a hard time asking. She turned red and didn't say a word. "Hinata-chan! You're all red! Are you sick?"

"I-I-I'm n-not s-sick N-n-naruto-kun,"

"Oh, then what is it?"

"I'm kind of hungry," Hinata said bodly without stuttering.

"Me too, hey Hinata-chan..." Naruto asked shyly, "...Can you make me something to eat? Since you know how to cook and a-"

He was cut off by a looooong lecture, "NO I WON'T MAKE YOU SOMETHING! MAKE IT YOURSELF! I ASKED YOU FIRST AND I WAS HUNGY FIRST! GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT COVERED IN CHOCOLATE AND DEFRIED NOW! AND DON'T SAY BUT MISTER! YOU ARE NOT THE ONE WITH THE PERIOD! NOW YOU ARE GOING GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT OR I'M GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR BALLS, ROAST THEM WITH SOME SPICE AND STUFF IT UP YOUR ASS! NOW REPEAT AFTER ME: I WILL GET HINATA-CHAN SOMETHING TO EAT! SAY IT! I SAID SAY IT!"

Naruto wanted to pee in his pants, "I will get Hinata-chan something to eat."

Hinata smiled and patted him on the head. "Good boy."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviewers (from last chapter):**

**NaokiB4U:** Thanks! and I hope you like this chapter!

**xnightshadex: **Thanks for the review!

**dancingwithbrokendreams: **Thanks for the review and oreo! -places oreo in special box AKA fridge-

**Shadow-Ninja-Fay:** Fell off your chair? I don't think it was that funny. But thanks for the review!

**IMI i n t chocolate xD:** Cute? Aww.. Thanks!


	7. Thunder and the Arrival of the Bitch

Gomen-nasai for not updating! I had so much fun updating Can't Take It, though. If you have the chance, take a look at it! Maybe I'm going to make this chapter longer for an apology... Oh, and Temari, Kankuro and Gaara are triplets. They just don't look alike. Yay! I just couldn't put someone older than Shikamaru with him, now could I? All of them are 16, Neji's 17.

**Disclaimer: **Wind-chan no own.. aww...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Thunder and the Arrival of the Bitch**

After the food, everybody sat in a circle in the living room. Tenten was restraining Neji from killing Temari and Shikamaru, Naruto was still a little scared about Hinata, Gaara and Sakura were talking, Kankuro STILL sleeping and Himari and Sasuke killing each other. All was right in the world. That is, until they heard thunder.

"AHHH!" screamed the women. They clung onto their soon-to-be's and snuggled closer.

"Dang, get off me woman," grumbled Sasuke, wanting Sakura to cling to him. "No." -Ding- Everbody groaned. The doorbell rang again. Before Neji could answer it, the door swung open. Tenten stared at Neji. "I thought the door was locked."

"ARGHH!" Ino screeched. She was soaking wet, outside the door. "Aren't you gonna invite me in?" Sasuke and Shikamaru gulped. Uh-oh, Ino, the annoying fan girl and scary teammate was here.

"Come in." said Sakura, ignoring everybody's protests.

Ino waltzed in and tripped onto the carpet. "Hey, don't get the carpet wet," Neji said sternly. "Well sorry."

Tenten led Ino to her room to change clothes. After about 5 minutes, they came out and sat in the circle.

Meanwhile...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHO THE HELL INVITED INO!" they all screeched, except Jiraiya. They all glared at the super perv.

"What? I thought a little love triangle would spice things up!" defended Jiraiya, the he added, "And I needed an idea for my new Icha Icha Paradise book." At the name Icha Icha Paradise, Kakashi got onto his knees infront of Jiraiya and bowed before him.

"Oh mighty Jiraiy-sama, would you please, if you finish the book, give the first copy to me?" Jiraiya thought for a moment and said, "Maybe..."

Kurenai and Tsunade shook their heads. "Perverts..." Asuma was too busy smoking to notice anything.

"My eternal rival! I challenge you to a battle! First one who gets the new Icha Icha Paradise wins! The loser will have to do 10000000 push ups on trees! I will not lose, YOSH! Bow to YOUTH!" challenged Gai.

Our favourite silver haired ninja sweatdropped. 'He knows he's gonna lose again, right?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to them...

"HI SASUKE-KUN!" greeted Ino, trying to hug him. But with Himari in the way, she couldn't. "Get off of MY Sasuke-kun, you b-tch."

Himari stared at Yamanaka innocently. "Me?" she pointed at herself. "Yes you dumbass." Himari's eyes filled with fake tears.

"Sasuke-teme, she called me a b-tch!" she cried into his shoulders. Sasuke couldn't help but blush at the action. Ino scoffed. "Like he's going to fall for that." Inwardly, Himari was smiling and told her dog in her mind (yes they can communicate with their minds), to be a brat to Ino.

Higari woofed in response and ran towards the blonde. She started yipping at her and biting her hair.

"B-TCH! GET YOUR DOG AWAY FROM ME!" screeched Ino, running away. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The others watched in amusement, with popcorn and soda in hand that magically appeared. Thinking it was enough, Himari told her dog to stop. 'Whew, I thought that mutt wouldn't stop chasing me.' Ino thought as she blew a strand of hair off her face. 'Since I can't get close to Sasuke, let's see the others... hmm... Neji, no he's with Tenten, Hoodie boy? Ewww... Naruto.. what a loud mouth.. that leaves the red head and Shikamaru.. let's start with Shikamaru.'

Ino skipped towards Shikamaru and batted her eyelashes. Temari saw and gagged. "Shikamaru.." she purred. She was pratically straddling his waist in half a minute. Shikamaru looked at Temari pleadingly. Temari giggled and glared at Ino. "Yo b-tch, get off of him."

Ino turned towards the voice, annoyed. "Um, hello? Can't you see we're busy?" The sand-nin rolled her eyes and took out her fan. "Um, hello? Can't you see he doesn't want to be with you?" she responded with her own question. Ino ignored her and placed her attention on Shikamaru. 'Did. She. Just. Ignore. Me?' Oh, that b-tch just crossed the line. You do not ignore Sabaku no Temari.

With one move she fanned Ino off of Shika and she slammed into the fireplace.

Ino rubbed her head and stomache before slipping away from Temari. 'I guess he's taken..' Ino grinned wickedly when her eyes landed on Gaara. She got up and strutted towards the two sand ninjas.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" she asked seducively. Gaara ignored her and continued his conversation with Sakura. Ino attempted to grab Gaara's arm, but a sand barrier blocked her. "Damn."

Ino gave up and sat on the couch. She then heard thunder. -BOOM- Ino heard lots of shreaks, including hers, the loudest. "W-w-well, at leas-st t-the power isn't o-out." whispered Hinata. Just as she said that, the power went out. "AHHH!"

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God we're going to die," chanted Sakura over and over again. Gaara clamped her mouth shout and said in her ear, "Shh..."

Meanwhile...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"AWW..." the women cooed, including Jiraiya. The others gagged. Gai was crying while saying, "Our little ninjas are growing up! YOUTH! May you stay with them forever!" Then they heard another voice saying, "Disgusting."

All heads turned and before them sat Orochimaru, looking at his nails.

"O-Orochimaru? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked him curioustly.

"Well, I was getting bored and my male whore took the day off. Me and my snake needed some fresh air and we heard something was going on in Konoha," the snake man said like it was most obvious thing in the world, "Plus, I wanted to see how my former apprentice was doing." (Did I mention this was after Sasuke went with Orochi?Gomen if I didn't. Orochi is alive too.)

"Umm... Ok..."

Orochimaru looked offended. "Do you mean I wasn't, like aloud to particapate? I am like, the leader of, like GGAST. They sooo belong with each other." The others looked shocked. Who knew Orochimaru was really like this?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to them...

"Okay, I got some flashlights and batteries." said Tenten. Seems like she went to get some when no one noticed. Everyone took a flashlight and extra batteries. Flashing it around, Sakura thought of a game. (Let's just say they already introduced Ino to them. And Kankuro woke up.)

"Why don't we play, 'I'd Do Anything'?"(Totally made that up. It's a song too!)

Everybody eagerly stared at her. "How do you play?"

"Someone goes first, saying I'd do anything... something something. Like for example: I'd do anything to to cut Naruto's hair. So then the others think of something for the person to do before they let him/her cut Naruto's hair. Then the person picks someone else to go next. Me and Temari play it all the time."

The others nodded, indicating they understood. "I'll go first," suggested Temari. Sakura nodded.

"I'd do anything... to make Gaara say more than five words." Everybody huddled into a circle. Well, Himari, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura did. They had to drag the boys into the circle. A few minutes later, Sakura spoke up.

"Temari, make out with Shikamaru." They happened to see the two blush a heavy crimson. Snickering, Himari pushed them together. Unfortunately they could hear Ino's complaints.

"NO WAY! SHE CAN'T MAKE OUT WITH SHIKA!"

Himari looked at her boredly. "I thought you liked Sasuke."

Ino shrugged. "So?"

"Then they can make out." Himari pushed them closer again, making their arms touch. Sakura twitched. "Just get on with it!" "Okay, okay! Whose idea was it anyways?"

Sakura smirked. "Gaara's."

Temari grumbled and grabbed Shikamaru. Smashing her lips onto his, our favourite Nara hoped it wouldn't last long. Too bad, it lasted about half an hour. "Umm, Temari, you can stop now," Sakura poked the blonde with her flashlight. Instead of breaking the 'kiss', she dragged Shikamaru to Tenten's room and continued making out. Okay, more than making out. But I want to keep this fic T.

"You guys better now ruin my bed!" hollered Tenten. Everybody blinked. "Well, that was interesting." said Kankuro.

"Now she can't pick anyone to go next," stated Gaara. "OMG! YOU SAID MORE THAN 5 WORDS!" squealed Sakura, "Wait until Temari hears about this!" -Sweatdrop-

"Oh! I'll go next!" Naruto offered, jumping up and down. "N-Naruto-kun, s-s-sit s-still.." mumbled Hinata.

The cherry blossom smiled. "Okay Naruto."

Naruto grinned. "I'd do anything to eat RAMEN!" The Konoha ninjas groaned. "What's wrong with that?" asked Kankuro.

"When he eats Ramen, he's out of control." answered Sasuke.

"Well, who cares?" cheered Tenten. They huddled back into a circle. Whispers could be heard. Finally, after lots of arguements, Tenten stood infront of Naruto.

"Before you can eat ramen, you have to eat... TOMATOS!" Naruto looked horrified. He hated tomatos. First reason, he couldn't tell if tomatos were fruits or vegetables. Second reason his arch rival, Sasuke-teme, loved them.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"YES!"

"NO! NEVER!"

"YES! FOR RAMEN!"

"NOO!"

"NOO!"

"YESS!"

Tenten smiled smugly. "Okay then, eat up." She held out a basket of tomatos.

"Aww.." grumbled Naruto, "Got tricked.." He picked up a tomato and sniffed it. He looked at the weapon mistress pleadingly. "Can't I just eat two?"

Tenten sighed. "I guess..." "ALRIGHT!" But when he took a bite into it, he turned green. 'Must. Do. This. For. Ramen.' he thought as he choked down another piece of tomatos. "What's wrong with tomatos?" asked Sasuke.

"Only a freak would have tomatos as their favourite food." mumbled Himari. (No offence to tomato lovers.)

Naruto was finishing his last tomato and crawled to the kitchen. "R-ramen..." he choked out. Hinata got up and helped Naruto to the kitchen. You could smell Ramen from the kitchen while Hinata was making it.

'And only a freak would have Ramen as a favourite food.' (Me: Hey! You love Ramen too! H: It's because YOU love Ramen! Me: Your my muse!)

"Sasuke-teme! Your next!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke growled. "Why am I playing this game anyways?" Death glares were his answer. "Fine. I'd do anything to..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep! I'm gonna leave it to there! My hands are tired and I want to read some fics now. I hope you people like this chapter!

Thank you:

Dancingwithinbrokendreams: Thanks for the oreo! Here, how 'bout some icecream?

lexie666: And this is what will happen! Hope you like it! -gives you icecream-

Ryo Yuriko: I was thinking of a power outage and a thunder storm too! Maybe it's because so much fics are like this.. Thanks for the review! -Gives you icecream-

WaterKatanas: I wonder if you're a fan of Ino... if not, you should read my other story too! -gives you icecream-

NaokiB4U: It's been a loooong week, and now that it's over and it's now August, another craving for junkfood is about to come! -gives you icecream-

-a-Lost-Cause-317-: "THE MIGHTY PERIOD" is now over! But to think of next time... -gives you icecream-

richgirlfore: Thank you! -gives you icecream-

BLOOD ROSE: Tryin' to update, tryin' to update as fast as I can. -gives you icecream-

LoveStories: Well if you try hard enough, you can find other stories of Hinata snapping at Naruto! Thanks for the review! -gives you icecream-

BlackRose: Of course, you did say please, with an oreo. -gives you icecream- Uh-oh, the icecream man just spotted me... I took some icecream from him.. hehe

7deadlysins: I'm so happy this story is funny! I was thinking it was kinda boring...-gives you icecream-

Well, until next time! Ja

Wind-chan


	8. Sasuke's Wish

Thank you for those people who reads my stories and have waited paitently! I'm sorry for not updating but I went camping... Anyways, reviews are thanked at the bottom! I have nothing to write about...

**Disclaimer:** Yes! I own...nothing.-sigh-

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Sasuke's Wish!**

"...I'd do anything to play something else."

All the others sighed and mumbled something about him being an emo and they knew he would pick that. But neverless, they crowed into a circle and began whispering. While they were whispering, Sasuke caught Himari blush at one sentence Sakura said.

"Ok, we have decided that we're going to play something else, ONLY if you say one of your deepest and darkest secret," Tenten said slowly.

Sasuke 'hn'ed and tried to think of one. He flushed as he remembered something very horrible. "Well, I-I..um.."

"SPIT IT OUT!" cried the girls.

"IwaswalkingonenightpassingastripbarandthensomeguythoughtIwasastripperand..."

"What did you say?" The weapon mistress asked sternly. Sasuke whimpered, not wanting to embarrase himself infront of Sakura. But If he didn't admit it, they would continue playing this annoying game, and Sakura probably wouldn't think he was brave.

"I said," The Uchiha surviver took a breath, "I was walking one night, passing a strip bar and then some guy thought I was a stripper and..."

His face turned a crimson red and tried to hide his face with a pillow, thinking 'If they can't see me, maybe they wouldn't notice.' Everyone was laughing, agreeing that Sasuke DID look a little like a girl. Hinata was the only one giggling, as she didn't like to be so loud.

Gaara smirked, knowing Sasuke liked Sakura, but now that he admitted THAT, how could Sakura like him?

Neji, as emotionless as he was, recorded it all, and labeling it as 'Uchiha Sasuke Blackmail.'

Hinata stopped giggling and said, "W-what do we d-do now?"

At that moment, Shikamaru and Temari emerged from Tenten's room. Temari's hair was a little messy, her clothes wrinkled. Shikamaru's hair was messed up too, but his clothes seemed fine. And to top it off, they were holding hands! (okay, start saying aww now... wait for it, wait for it, stop)

Meanwhile...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"AWWWW..."

Orochimaru was still there, awwing as well. Suddenly, Gai asked a question.

"Tsunade-sama, how come we don't have an power outage?"

Tsunade smiled evilly and said, "The wonders of technology, Gai, the wonders of technology." Gai looked confused, and Jiraiya explained more clearly to him.

"Tsunade payed these people to make fake thunder and rain with technology, surely you know that, right?" The green beast of Konoha shook his head and said, "Sadly, I do not know what is technology. But if it is youthful, I will begin studying it!"

The others only shook their heads, wondering if Gai's other dropped him on his head when he was a baby. Asuma, caught smoking by Tsunade, was in a corner for a timeout.

-Knock knock-

"Kurenai, get the door," big breasted lady commanded.

"Hai." When she opened the door, Yondaime was standing outside. Kakashi widened his eyes, while the others had their jaws to the ground.

"You know, if you keep your mouths that way, flies will fly in," Yondaime joked. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on the TV.

"Well, what is this?"

Kakashi was the first to speak. "Aren't you suppose to be dead?"

Yondaime chuckled. "Ah, Kakashi, still wearing that mask?" (Sorry if I got this wrong, but I think Yondaime was Kakashi's sensei, right?)

The Copy-nin laughed weakly, remembering the times when they went on missions. "You are right, I am suppose to be dead, but I have come back to life for a period of time. Now, answer my question, what is this?"

Tsunade smiled and answered, "We're playing matchmakers! Wanna help?" The Yellow Flash put on the evil smile Tsunade used a couple minutes ago. "Of course, you know, I was also called cupid in my time too."

Orochimaru stared at him and coughed.

"Why don't we see how they're doing?"

Back to them...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Temmi! Are you two gonna go out?"

Temari glared at Sakura and playfully punched her. Ino, a little shocked, but still knowing what had happened, had steam coming out of her ears.

"Oi b-tch! What did you do to him?"

Temari and Ino argued until they started slapping and scratching each other. "This is too troublesome.." sighed Shikamaru. (I said that to my cousin too!) -Boom-

"AHHH!" Apparently they forgot about the storm outside. Sakura, being the smallest, snuggled into Gaara's chest, making him blush. Thank God no one saw him because the flash light was pointing at blonde and blonder.

Well, he THOUGHT no one saw, but Sasuke did. He growled and glared daggers at Gaara. Oh, if he could just kill him right now...

"Itai!" wailed Ino as Temari scratched her. Shikamaru stood between them, attempting to stop the fight, only to be pulled into a room with Temari, AGAIN. Ino ran after them and tried to open the door, but tripped on something.

"Stupid mother f--king b-itch.." Poor Ino, she didn't get to finish as Higari tackled her and began ripping out all her hair.

"And that's what you get for tripping on Higari." grinned Himari.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are the pairings?" asked Yondaime, scratching his head.

Asuma, still in his timeout, gave him a piece of paper. Yondaime stared at him weirdly before saying, "Punishment?" He nodded. Ignoring him, the blonde looked at the paper.

1.Gaara and Sakura

2. Hinata and Naruto

3. Temari and Shikamaru -done-

4. Himari and Sasuke -problem-

5. Kankuro and someone -problem-

6. Ino and no one -done-

7. Tenten and Neji -done-

"So who's with Kankuro?"

"We already thought of someone," replied Jiraiya. "Who?"

Orochimaru pointed to the screen, "You see that silver and red haired girl with red eyes, Himari? We thought of Kankuro and her sister."

Back to them...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dingdong!-

Tenten groaned. "Not again..." This time Naruto got up to open the door. (gasp)

There was a dramatic pause before Naruto spoke up. "Oh, hey Himaru!" They all exhaled their breath and sighed. In walked in a girl that looked just like Himari, but with red hair and silver streaks.

Sakura and Kankuro had question marks above their heads. (Gaara is too cool to have one) Himaru introduced herself, "Hiya! I'm Himaru, Himari's sister, and hopefully not Sasuke-teme's sister-in-law!"

Himari hissed and smacked her sister on the head. "Oww..." Himaru looked around the room, and spotted Kankuro. "Ohh.. is that a cat?"

"Umm... no," the puppeteer gulped, not liking the look Himaru had, "this is my hoody." (Bwhahaha! he said HOODY!XD)

Himaru pounced on him anyways. "I LOOOOOVE CATS!" Kankuro gasped for air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Bwahaha! That's all I thought of.. so yeah, a short chapter.

To:

Mizu Hime: Mwuahahaha! I cliffhanger! Yes, I love those. But Sasuke's wish is stupid. Thanks anyways!

Puppyeye1: Wee yeah!

dancingwithbrokendreams: OMG thanks for the review!

Ryo Yuriko: Yeah it is, but most stories with that plot get lots of reviews!

: Fortunately, Ino doens't get ANYONE! Aren't I evil?

NaokiB4U: THANK YOU!

lexie666: And here is the long waited chapter! I hope you like it!

richgirlfore: Aww...someone loves my story...

999Shikaku999: THANK YOU!

Big Green Eyes: Yes, I know I'm evil. MUWAHAHAHA!

TBC...

Wind-chan


End file.
